Solían ser juegos
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta. Nuestros nietos juegan a un lado de nosotros y todo lo que sigo necesitando es tu calor y saber que siempre estaremos tú y yo. Bella/Jacob. UA. TH.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La frase del principio es de Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Nuestros nietos juegan a un lado de nosotros y todo lo que sigo necesitando es tu calor y saber que siempre estaremos tú y yo. Bella/Jacob. UA. TH.

**Nota: **Basada en la canción "Mary's Song". Muchísimas gracias a nadiAlejandra, por recomendármela y a Yohirox por sugerir los pasteles de barro. Gracias chicas y con mucho amor, este fic va para ustedes ^^

**

* * *

**

**Solían ser juegos**

**«**Just two kids, you and I»

* * *

Tienes siete, yo nueve. Y algo en tu sonrisa me hace pensar que eres mi mejor amigo. Nuestros padres nos miran y muestran sonrisas enormes que nunca olvidaré. Tu papá suelta una carcajada y el mío lo acompaña. Nuestras madres se sonrojan y ruedan sus ojos. Nosotros corremos, lejos de ellos. Sólo queremos estar… tú y yo.

El tiempo pasa, tu sonrisa nunca cambia. Nos refugiamos detrás del garaje de tu casa y cocinamos pasteles de lodo que sólo tú te comes. Fingimos que eres el esposo y yo tu amada. Me das un beso en la mejilla y la sangre me llega hasta ellas. Bajó mi mirada y salgo corriendo. La lluvia cae con fuerza limpiándome del barro.

La lluvia no deja de caer. Cae desde el cielo y lo hace de mis ojos. Tengo 17 y tú tienes 15. Llevo un lindo vestido de graduación ya arrugado y manchado de lodo, como tú y yo nos solíamos ensuciar. Gritas mi nombre pero no me detengo. Sólo quiero correr entre la tierra húmeda y llorar hasta quedarme seca. Tú no me lo permites. Y tus cálidos brazos me rodean deteniéndome. Me obligas a mirarte y a apoyarme en tu hombro para llorar. No quiero hablar y lo sabes. Me das tu hombro, porque sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, pero un revoloteo en mi estómago y un brillo en tus ojos me hacen pensar que tal vez, hay algo más, entre tú y yo.

Arreglas mi cabello hecho una maraña por la lluvia y el barro. Me abrazas más fuerte y sujetas mi cara. Unes tus labios a los míos. Mis lágrimas pierden sentido y tu sonrisa cobra uno. Todo es perfecto cuando estamos tú y yo. Tus dedos acarician mi cabello y tus labios los míos.

Aún siento el calor de tus manos haciendo círculos en mi cara y remolinos en mi cabello. Me acercó más a tu cuerpo y tu abrazo me llena completa. Fue la noche perfecta. Tengo 21 y tú 19. Nuestros cuerpos calientes y marcados por el olor del otro.

Ya no somos niños, pero siempre podemos volver a jugar.

Salimos de tu habitación tomados de la mano, y por alguna razón no me da pena con tu papá. Sólo me acercó más a ti y me siento a tu lado en el gran sillón. Mi papá llega también y ambos se miran pícaros. Ya no están nuestras mamás, la mía está en Arizona y la tuya en el cielo, mirándonos y sonriendo como el ángel que es.

El tiempo vuelve a pasar y no me doy cuenta mientras lo paso a tu lado. Caminamos por la playa y de repente sonríes como si algo te obligara. Aún así parece la sonrisa más honesta que alguna vez haya visto. Te arrodillas y besas mi mano. Tengo 24 y tú 22. Sacas un anillo de tu bolsillo y no temes preguntarme, porque sabes mi respuesta. Colocas el anillo en mi dedo y me cargas dándome vueltas mientras besas mi cuello. Tú y yo y un por siempre escrito en oro.

Camino al altar y tu ancha sonrisa es todo el valor que necesito. Te recuerdo riendo mientras colocabas un anillo de lombriz en mis pequeños dedos y ahora lo haces frente a toda nuestra familia. Sonríes y yo inevitablemente lo hago también.

Nuestros papás lloran de felicidad, porque nunca pensaron que nuestros juegos se volverían realidad. Alegas que tu mamá siempre lo supo y miro al cielo para dedicarle una sonrisa, porque sé que sí, que siempre fue muy perceptiva.

Tejo en la casa mientras tú entras y me das besos tiernos en mis labios arrugados y te recuerdo, volviendo del trabajo cuando éramos jóvenes. Ahora tengo 76 y tú 74. Nuestros nietos juegan a un lado de nosotros y todo lo que sigo necesitando es tu calor y saber que siempre estaremos tú y yo.

**

* * *

  
**

Espero les gustara :3

Soy de la firme creencia que sin lobos y vampiros, como dice Jake, ellos serían la pareja perfecta

**Robin Wolfe**


End file.
